


A Dangerous Dance

by Lady of Prompts (Aethelflaed)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Oblivious (Good Omens), Dancing, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, POV Outsider, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Swordfighting, The Arrangement (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelflaed/pseuds/Lady%20of%20Prompts
Summary: Angels don't dance.And when they meet their demonic counterparts at Medieval feasts, they have no choice but to immediately engage in combat!(Or: Aziraphale and Crowley attempt not to be noticed by their sides.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #03 "Dancing"





	A Dangerous Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SOSH Guess the Author prompt #3: Dancing

Angels don’t dance. It’s one of their defining features.

They especially don’t dance with demons, their hereditary enemies. In fact, should an angel encounter a demon, the only recourse is immediate, bloody combat.

Behold the angel Aziraphale, spotting his sworn enemy at a feast in the stone-walled keep. He knows instantly the demon can only be here to foil his heavenly mission. Their eyes meet across the room with a tension palpable to all the observing angels. “This one’s mine,” he informs them, dabbing his mouth with a cloth.

Note how circumspectly he approaches, weaving through the crowd, nodding to the minstrels. He slides into position behind the demon and whispers a dread ultimatum. Although his voice is pitched low so as not to frighten the mortals, a close observer might catch a few words: “Not supposed to be here…performance review…leave at once.”

But lo, the demon turns and utters his own threats back. Again, only a brief phrase floats above the noise of the crowd and the music: “Watching me, too.”

“How do you propose we settle this?” Aziraphale demands, voice heavy with annoyance at the interloper.

The demon takes one last gulp of wretched brew from his chalice, then tosses it aside, pulling a long sword from the scabbard of a passing nobleman. “Have at you!” he shouts in challenge, lunging to strike at the core of the angel’s being.

“Really,” Aziraphale tuts, nimbly stepping back, for no demon is a match for a Guardian in strength, dexterity, or wits. The sword swings dangerously towards his neck, and he quickly lifts a fork from a passing plate, catching the blade between the two long tines with elegant flourish. “If you insist.”

Watch them move through the crowd with dangerous grace. The minstrels pause, but the demon signals for them to continue.

See how the angel and demon weave about each other with complex footwork. Their weapons rise and fall smooth as water, never quite making contact. They advance and retreat, eyes locked as their bodies play out the graceful choreography of combat.

The demon spins, leaping onto a table, off the other side, vanishing through the door; Aziraphale follows him relentlessly.

There are none to see the conclusion in the hallway, when Aziraphale cleverly disarms his opponent and pins him to the wall with the point of his own sword.

“Do you yield, foul fiend?”

“What choice do I have?” the demon demands.

He signals his defeat in the traditional manner, kissing his angelic opponent on the cheek.

Following the same ancient tradition, Aziraphale accepts this surrender with a kiss on the lips, followed by another to show his satisfaction with the battle. The weapons tumble forgotten to the floor as the two immortal beings thoroughly signal the end of combat, hands sliding over shoulders, up necks, fingers burying into hair.

Finally, Aziraphale pulls away and the demon strokes his cheek one more time, departing with a final threat: “I look forward to our next dance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> (As far as I am aware, proper dueling rules do not allow the sudden and unprovoked attack on your opponent, nor do they allow the use of weapons stolen from random passersby; nor is a fork considered a dueling weapon. Finally, I don't believe that it is traditional to signal the end of combat with any amount of kissing whatsoever. Really these two just made up all of these ancient traditions on the spot! The good news is, I don't think their supervisors are even remotely aware of any of that...)


End file.
